Dreamland
by ForeverMaybe
Summary: A Prank Gone All Wrong; "Sonny!" He yelled taking a step backwards. Ending up slipping off the stage, hitting his head. "Chad!"--"I can't believe you fooled Pooper into thinking he was nice!" Nico exclaimed in laughter. Sonny Munroe wasn't a liar, Right?
1. Trailer

_Author's Note: Hey guys, **Demi-Fan-Channy** here. Ahh, so a couple of you have read my work--awesome sauce. :D Well, I'll be better known as** CarCar**. This is a collaboration story of **ME** and **ForeverStuckInTime. (Ro.)** We're __**ForeverFallingIn **__;) (Feel free to visit our profile... :D)_

_I'm re-posting this actually. Because we didn't get any reviews. *pout* I'm not sure if Ro posted this Trailer, or the first chapter. :\ I don't know... *secretly prays Ro won't kill her for this* But, since we didn't have any reviews, I figured we'd have nothing to lose. XD lol. Anyways, please read and review._

_

* * *

_

Dreamland

Trailer

**~A Prank Gone All Wrong~**

Green goo splattered all over Chad Dylan Cooper's hair.

His mouth dropped to the floor. No one messed with Chad Dylan Cooper, especially his golden locks.

No one.

"Sonny!" He yelled taking a step backwards. Ending up slipping off the stage, hitting his head.

"Chad!!"

**~Lands Chad Dylan Cooper~**

"Umm...who are you?" He looked at the brunette with the tear-streaked face.

"Y-you don't remember?" She asked him, sadly.

"Uh, no. But I'd like to." He said and smiled rather nicely.

Sonny was scared.

Very scared.

**~In a world of Reality and Dreamland.~**

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper being nice?" Tawni questioned Sonny as they watched him from across the room.

He just had to be sniffing a flower at that time.

"Actually Tawn, fooling him might not be so bad." She replied, smiling.

"Hey guys!"

**~With Love In The Middle~**

"Sonny, was I like this when I was really...me?" Chad asked her, his eyes begging.

Sonny nodded and looked at the sunset. But couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

She was lying to him.

Chad squeezed her hand tightly and looked into her eyes.

She felt herself leaning in, and closing the distance.

**~And Moments Of Guilt~**

"I can't believe you fooled Chip into thinking he was nice." Nico laughed as the cast were lounging.

"Ya S, your good." Grady agreed and smiled at Sonny.

"But I feel kinda bad..." She said, guilty.

"Well you shouldn't because now we get yummy food." Tawni looked hungerily at the lobster sitting on the table.

Little did they know Chad Dylan Cooper was standing in the doorway.

**~But It Can't Last~**

"Hey Chad!" Sonny greeted Chad, who was sitting down on the couch.

He hasn't talked to her in a week.

"What's wrong?" She asked, plopping next to him.

"Oh nothing, I just found out that my 'friends' were lying to me." He said bitterly, quoting the word friends.

**~It Can Never Stay~**

The two casts glared at eachother from across the cafetaria.

It was back to being enemies again.

Like Chad never fell off of the stage.

It was better this way.

The true way.

But Sonny wanted her Chad back.

And secretly Chad wanted Sonny back too.

**~With Secret Meetings~**

"I don't really want to be here with you, but it's the only way to get Chad and Sonny back together." Portlyn muttered, leaning againest the doorway.

Tawni nodded, blowing on her fresh new layer of nail polish.

"Seriously, I know we both love to go shopping and paint our nails, but now is so not the time Tawni!"

"Sorry, sorry. your right." Tawni raised her hands in defense.

**Get Swallowed Into **

**The Raging Uncontrollable**

**Black Vortex**

**With Love and Hate **

**Along The Way**

**~Starring~**

**Sonny Monroe**

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Tawni Hart**

**Nico Harrison**

**Grady **

**Zora Lancaster**

**Coming to your Computers soon!**

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: Oh, and I want to clear one HUGE thing up; I am **NOT** writing this. Ro is. :P I just give her MY ideas for each chapter. ;] I mean, I have enough trouble updating my own stories--I couldn't let people wait with this story too. Okay, so for an update - Ro and I desperately need reviews. (Maybe Ro doesn't... but I do. It's what makes me smile.) *hands out carrots and veggie dip to the people who are planning what they're going to say in their review, then sticks tongue out at Ro* (I think most Americans are fat. :\ So... I'm giving you all healthy food.) LMAO!_

_~CarCar_

_P.S. Don't worry... there are cookies for the reviewers in the next chapter. :D_


	2. Chapter 1

**This is collaboration story of Demi-Fan-Channy and ForeverStuckIntime. We are ForeverFallingIn.**

**A/N-** Hey guys! Whats up? You have clicked onto our first story. :)

**DFC:** Hi ya'll. Me herez! :D Anyways, just to clear one huge thing up; **I am not writing this.** Ro is, and I give her my ideas for each chapter. It sucks that I can't REALLY write it with her... but, I'll just smile. ;)

lol. But I'm still gonna be completely involved with this story. Heck, it's half mine. ;D

**FSIT-** Umm hi. Wuddup? I'll tell you what is up! The sky, with the occasionally birds that fly by! And that I'm have to write ALL of this story. It's so unfair. I mean, sense when do I have time! Kidding, I dont care if I have to! Ewwie I just sneezed. OhMyGoose! Whatif Imma alergic to CarCar*Gasp* Is that even legal? Ahh shucks. Ahh don't hurt me!

**DFC: **I wasn't planning on saying some more--but hell, you made me laugh! XD Haha, Ro. Well... I guess you're virtually alergic to me. ;'( Aww... that's sad. lol. I think we should BOTH shut up, and just let them read now. Okay, so PEACE OUT SUCKAS!! (Gotta love him.)

* * *

**Dreamland**

The usual bubbly brunette stormed into Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room. Anger displayed all across her face, it was almost scary. Even Chad jumped at the burst of the door, when she opened it.

She stood over the couch he was laying on, with her hand on her hips. "What do you want, Sonny?" He asked, dryly. As if he knew he was in trouble about something. "Oh, I don't know?" She anwsered, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Just couldn't go the whole day without Chad Dylan Cooper." He grinned at her, knowing it would make her more angry. "No!" She shouted and chuckled a magazine at his face.

His arms flew around very idiotically. Then again he was an idiot. "Oww!" He yelped and rubbed his head. "And this to." She said, taking the remote and flipping it to Tween Weekly. Chad just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Why does my interview cast a shadow on your day?!" He asked while looking at her.

She slapped her forehead, and said, "Because you said that I love you and made me seem like a crazed fan." Her blood was boiling each second he seemed clueless. He always made her aggravated, and annoyed. And she hated it.

He gave out a loud laugh, and wiped a fake tear. "Oh Sonny, you are so in denial." Sonny glared at his blue eyes. _I wonder if I stare into his eyes long enough he'll burn? _She thought. "I am not in denial." Her voice raising in a higher octave.

"You are so denfensive!" He exclaimed with his arms expanding. "I am not denfensive, but you know what? I am furious with you!" Sonny screamed at him. "Really, Sonny? Really?" He used his signature line. "Yes really!"

"You love me." He said, cockily. "No I don't! I'm leaving, and this is the last time you'll see Sonny Monroe." She rolled her R's and ran out the door, slamming it behind.

_I can't believe him! _She thought while storming to set. She entered the prop house with her arms crossed and she plopped on the couch. "Chad?" Tawni asked, filing her nails.

She nodded visiously. "He told on national T.v, that I love him." Recieving a laugh from Tawni. Which earned a glare from Sonny. "Oh come on, girl. You so dig him." She giggled.

"Yeah, your right! I wanna dig him in a hole." She stated gleefully. Zora raised her eyebrows, and said, "You know? That could be arranged."

"I was just kidding, even though I would love to see it." She smiled at the thought of Chad being burried alive. Who knew good girl from Wisconson could have such an evil mind?

"We all would." Replied Grady. Sonny gasped making all the Randoms turn. "I got it!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. "Oh dear." Tawni stated, knowing her bestfriend goes a little overboard sometimes.

"I will go to his set during rehearsal, then while he's saying something I dumped a big wad of goop on his head!" She exagerated. "Ooo, your soo going to get him back." Tawni giggled.

"Shut up, Tawni." She said, annoyed yet sneaking back out of the door. Once she got out, she turned around and saw the eleven year old. "What are you doing?" Zore asked, with her arms crossed.

"I'm not doing anything." Sonny lied, trying not to look into her eyes. "Yeah uh-huh."

"Hey, got any goop?" She asked, looking highly supicious.

* * *

**DFC: **Wow... *smiles* That was brilliant, Ro. OMG! I can't wait to give you my ideas for the next chapter... gosh, this is so much fun! *squeals* Now, for all you readers out there; I will give everyone a virtual cookie who reviews. Don't you just love me and my cookies? LOL. I'll make something new for you guys for the next chapter. ;P *starts handing out virtual cookies to the kind reviewers* Your turn, Ro!

**FSIT-** Ehh, I thought it was bad:(. Haha. Okay, just email me them. No one loves you CarCar, and your cookies taste yuckie:). Kidding girl, learn to take a joke. Haha. Kidding again. I'm on a rolll. Anyways peoples, Read, drag mouse over green button, and click.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is collaboration story for Demi-Fan-Channy and ForeverStuckInTime. We are ForeverFallingIn.**

**DFC: **_I, personally, wasn't thrilled with the amount of reviews... but I'll deal wiff it. ;) Teehee! **Anyways, I came up with the first part of this chapter, and I also wrote it**. ;) YAY ME! But, the next part is all Ro. So, read and review for us! XD_

**FSIT: ****Yeah guys...what the Bleeeep! You dum-dum. Ahaha but like Car, I'll deal...for now. Anyways I won't say too much and let you get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own SWAC... yah, that's pretty obvious. ;P

* * *

Sonny hugged her legs, sitting on the sandy beach. She had no clue how she was supposed to tell Chad that everything he was... was a lie. A damn _lie_. The lie that she told, and let it get out of control. Sonny stared out into the blue ocean, and frowned. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, she just knew she _had_ too.

"Hey Sonny," The brunette looked over and saw the guy who was tearing her apart.

She swallowed, "Hey... _Chad_." The poor girl didn't even notice he had sat down next to her.

"So, what are you doing _here_?" It was a stupid question, but she knew she had to answer it.

Sonny looked down at her dark blue converse and sighed. "Just clearing my head."

Chad nodded. This was the sweet, caring, understanding Chad. Not the egoistic, obnoxious, selfish Chad Dylan Cooper she used to know. Sonny absolutely loved how he was now... but, she somehow felt like there was a part of him she was missing. After several minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "Don't you just love the ocean?" Sonny nodded her head, and he continued. "I do too. There's something so comforting about being here."

"Yeah, before the incident this was your favorite place to be." She explained, looking over at him. Sonny suddenly started to get lost in his eyes - his deep shade of blue, sparkly eyes.

Chad looked into hers, and he loved the feeling it gave him. It felt as if he could do anything and everything when he was with her. "Can I _kiss_ you... Sonny?"

Her heart started beating louder than the waves crashing onto the shore. She had no idea what this strange feeling was. "I... uhhh-"

**_~2 weeks earlier~_**

Sonny shook his unconsious body. Her hands being invested with green slime. "Chad..." She whispered, her hands on his now pale cheeks, making green outlines of her hands. Her vision started to blur together as a siren was heard far away. Tears started to roll down her horror-strucken face.

They were coming to take her away. Put her behind those cold stone bars. She was going to be the girl that killed Chad Dylan Cooper. Okay, so maybe she was overreacting the whole thing. Maybe it was a dream.

_Maybe._

She hated that word, with an absolute passion.

Sonny was interrupted by two men, with a stretcher. Mr. Condor following behind. His face was chisled in anger; kind that could scare away anything. She starred in fright as they made her way to her.

"Sonny, what happened?" Mr. Condor asked her,

She was terrified.

She got up unwillingly, and shook hands with him.

"I-I don't know, I walked in here and saw him on the floor." She was fretted into a lie. He sighed; a hand on a hip. "I am going to find whoever did this, and fire them. No-I'll cancel their show." Pure intention upon his face.

She gulped. What had she gotten herself into? It was these sticky situations that get her caught up in her own little world and forget that something could happen. It was unintentional that Chad--had slipped. "How are we going to have Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie?" He asked himself, forgetting she was there.

Sonny's head snapped up in time just to see the golden boy being carried away by a stretcher.

XXXX

She woke up to the beating of someone's heart, on the machine. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light that had shone through the blinds. The smell was unwelcoming and disinfected. She was never one for hospitals.

How did she get there?

The poor girl looked over to the boy she had been resting on, and noticed his eyes were open. A gasp escaped her lips as he examined her face. Unclear of who she was.

"Who are you?" He asked her, unaware by who the girl infront of him was.

"Y-you don't remember?" Her reddened eyes widened.

_End_

_

* * *

_**DFC: **_Hey again! Are you guys getting sick of me? Cuz... Ro has a cold, and I'm afraid I caused it. I'm SO sorry, Ro! I didn't mean to - I'm sorry that you're allgeric to me... *looks down, wiff tears* Anyways; see that pretty button down there... they changed the color... it USED to be **green**... how dare they change the COLOR?! Geezzz... :P But, the thing down there that looks TEMPTING to touch... touch it. Something magical will happen... a smile on MY face and Ro's will appear. MAGIC I TELL YOU! So... Ro's here... well, not here wiff me... *looks down again* But, she's not going to talk anymore... so, you can** REVIEW!** Please and thank you. ;)_

_*gives each reviewer a hug* (I thought it'd be more special if I gave you all a HUG. Don't not fret though--there's food in the next chapter! :D)_

_~CarCar and Ro (Hey, what about our nicknames combined? 'CarCarRo'... or, 'RoCarCar'... 'ROLL DOWN THE HILL CARCAR'!) _


End file.
